


Smooth

by aprylynn



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facial Shaving, Humor, Post Episode Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprylynn/pseuds/aprylynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Core Values (7x12) fic. Deeks makes good on his threat to bust out the Barbasol like it's 1983.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

"What the fuck did you do?!"

Deeks tried so hard to contain the smile that was spreading across his face, but he just couldn't. Few things made him happier than a flustered Kensi Blye. "What? Don't you like it?"

"And what part of no mustache was so difficult to understand?"

"I thought you were joking. I think I look distinguished."

"You look ridiculous."

Kensi had been putting off getting out of bed. It was their first day off in a while and she was going to enjoy being cocooned in her blankets for as long as possible. Deeks unsuccessfully tried to rouse her by caressing her back under her tank top and playing with the hem of her shorts. Even whispering sweet (and also dirty) things in her ear didn't seem to work. All he got were soft grunts in return, so he got up to take a shower. He must have been gone a while because Kensi started to wake on her own, wondering where he was. Instead of investigating, she reached for her phone and checked her email and favorite sites.

When he finally came back in the bedroom, she wished she had done more than wonder what he was doing. Because now it was obvious. He was wearing navy blue boxers and his hair was wet and slicked back. Also, his normally stubbled face was completely smooth. Mostly smooth. Except for the area above his upper lip.

Ever since the case at the nuclear plant, he has been teasing her about doing this, but no part of her thought he was serious. He was always saying things to get a rise out of her. But now, staring her right in the face was one of the strangest things she's ever seen. Sure, the less he wore the better he looked, so in that area she wasn't complaining. But this facial hair situation was not good. She's never been a fan of mustaches and seeing one on her boyfriend was just not okay.

She threw back the covers and leaped out of bed. "You have to go shave it."

He just laughed, in that infuriating way he does when she's trying to be serious. "I don't think so."

She took another step towards him. "Go shave it off."

"You can't make me." He said with a smirk as he stepped back.

"Deeks, I mean it." She stormed past him and into the bathroom. His razor and shaving gel were still on the counter. She grabbed the razor and turned towards him, but he was already in the hall. "What the hell are you doing? Come back here."

"You can't make me." He said again, this time in a singsongy voice.

She followed him, razor still in hand. But every step she took, he moved further away and increased his speed. Before she knew it, he was running down the stairs. "Shit." She shook her head right before taking off after him.

For the next several minutes, she chased him all over his house, threatening him with the razor. He laughed and kept evading her. Now they were in the dining room with the table between them. They slowly walked in circles, always keeping the table between them. "Watch yourself. You're gonna kill me with that thing."

"You'd deserve it for butchering your face."

"Oh, so you must really love my face then."

"It was okay before, but now we need to fix it."

"You'll have to catch me first." He bolted out of the room and back up the stairs.

Anyone looking in on this scene would definitely find it strange. Here were two highly trained professionals working on an elite team that kept their city and country safe from deadly threats every day. And now they were acting like silly kids. Deeks running around in his underwear, Kensi chasing him with a sharp object in hand.

She lost sight of him and figured he had barricaded himself in the master bathroom. As she ran into the bedroom, she let out a yelp as he grabbed her from behind and held her tight around her waist.

"Let me go!" She tried to sound threatening, but it was difficult when she couldn't stop smiling. He was so frustrating and yet so exciting and thrilling and just so much fun too. She both loved and hated how she couldn't stay annoyed with him for long.

"Nuh uh." He buried his face in her hair. "Not until you promise to stop chasing me."

"Not until you promise to get rid of that ugly caterpillar on your face."

"How about this..." He moved one arm, still holding her tight with the other. He then brush her hair away and placed a soft lingering kiss on her neck. She shivered at the new sensation. "How about you do it."

"How about I do what?" Her voice was just a whisper now. He kept kissing her and she couldn't decide how it made her feel. His face was part smooth, part scratchy. It was very strange, but she still felt heat pool in her belly.

"How about you shave it off for me." His voice was a low growl now and dammit she would do anything he said as long as he talked like that.

"Um..." She relaxed and reached her free hand back, running it through his still wet hair. "Okay. You trust me?"

"Sure. You're an expert with sharp things. Also I know how much you love this face, so I know you'll be careful."

She turned around in his arms intending to kiss him, but she just laughed. "Okay, we have to do this now. You seriously look so absurd."

After a quick fake pout, he took her by the arms and lead her into the bathroom. She had never done this before, but she could feel her heart racing as he stopped in front of the mirror, smiling at her as he waited. She smiled back and picked up the can of shave gel. "You ready?"

"I'm in your hands." He said with a smirk.

She hopped up on the counter and sprayed a dollop of gel in her hand. "Say good bye."

"It's sad. I hardly knew him."

She scrunched her nose and started to apply the gel to his face. She worked tentatively, being careful not to hurt him. The only sounds that filled the room were water trickling from the faucet and the razor tapping on the sink. But the sound of her heart pounding in her ears was thunderous. His intense gaze never wavered from her. She finished the last drag of the razor and then picked up a hand towel. She held it under the faucet before turn it off and ringing out the towel. She used it to clean the leftover gel off his face.

And then she just looked at him. It was like she was seeing him for the first time. His hair was still slicked back and his face was clean. He looked so different and yet so much the same. His piercing blue eyes and narrow nose with wide nostrils and smirking pink lips let her know this was definitely the man she loved and shared her life with. But his cheeks and jaw... she just had to touch him.

It was as if he could read her mind, because he gently placed his hands on her thighs, moving them apart so he could stand right in front of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them before moving to his neck. His skin was so soft and smooth and she could feel his strong pulse behind her fingers. She caressed his jaw with her thumbs as she studied every inch of his face.

She always kind of wondered what it would be like if he shaved off his signature beard. It was what she was used to. All the guys she dated before were pretty much the exact opposite of Deeks. Short hair. Clean shaven. So of course she thought about wanting him to do the same. But she never mentioned it, thinking it'd be unfair to ask him to change that for her. But now that he had just done it on his own (well, mostly on his own), she was fascinated with the result.

She wasn't quite sure if she liked it and she knew the best way to find out. She pulled his face close to hers as she wrapped her legs around his waist. There was no hesitation or gentleness at all to this kiss. She forcefully pressed her lips to his and savored the new smooth skin against hers. It felt so different, so new... but again, she knew the man she loved was still there. The way his hands slipped under her top and stroked her back was so familiar, her breath hitched in anticipation before he even started. The way his tongue mingled with hers and the way his teeth dug into her lower lip before kissing away the sting... all of this was so Deeks and she loved everything about him.

Everything, she realized, including the rough stubble that was now missing.

She pulled back, panting a bit as she continued to run her fingers all over his bare face.

He smiled and her heart melted (as it always did). "So... what do you think? Smooth as a baby's bottom? You like?"

She smiled back, but her brow was slightly furrowed. "Yeah... it's nice..."

"You don't seem so sure of that."

"I guess... sometimes I've wondered what it'd be like if you shaved. But now, I don't know."

"You miss the scruff, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Well, good thing it grows back fast."

"Yes, that's a good thing." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his body flush to hers. "So that means I should enjoy this clean shaven face while it lasts, huh?"

"What'd you have in mind, Ms. Blye?"

"Well, I already know what it's like to kiss you like this." She whispered against his lips. "Maybe I want to know how it feels on other parts of my body."

He grinned as his hands made their way down and grabbed her ass, lifting her off the counter as she yelped. He carried her into the bedroom and then dropped her on the bed. He hovered over her, burying his face in her neck. "Baby, you have the best ideas ever."


End file.
